


done here

by Areiton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Endings, F/M, Grief/Mourning, POV Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: It ends, almost like it began





	done here

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Pepper. I'm just in a weird mood and its coming out in writing.

It ends without shouting or fights, without insults. 

It ends, almost like it began. 

A slow slow slide. 

A series of choices, taken together, all leading to love and the effortless choice to choose each other. 

A series of choices, pulling apart, all leading to apathy and the easy choice to walk away. 

It ends like it began, quiet and inconspicuous and she aches with it, because it's right. 

It hurts that it doesn't hurt  _ more.  _

“I love you,” he says and it's almost desperate. Like he  _ needs _ her to believe that. 

And she does. 

She believes him because love was never the problem. 

Love was always easy. He was--is--her best friend and she loves him so much it  _ hurts _ .

“I know,” she says and leans in to kiss him, one last kiss, one chaste press as tears fall. 

His. Hers. 

It doesn't matter. In this final thing, they're still a team, still together. When she pulls back, they won't be. It'll be broken. 

For good this time. No more take backs, redos, second chances. 

“Goodbye, Tony,” Pepper whispers and walks away. She leaves her ring on the table and her marriage broken and manages, with shaky fingers to send Peter an SOS--he's better with Tony now than she ever was, he'll pick up the pieces she's leaving behind.

Then she nods to her driver and says, her voice cracking, “I'm done here.”


End file.
